Sibling Rivalry
by Saikou-Sama
Summary: "Am I weak? What's wrong with me? I'm always pushed out of the way...I'm just as good as him!" A movie that both Ryuuya and Yamato are starring in hits close to home and brings their rivalry to the forefront. Is it possible for them to repair their relationship, or will the family forever be fractured? Post-Legend Star, but set more within the game universe.


In a moonlit field, two men peered into a deep crater. All that could be seen at the bottom was some kind of large rock—a black meteor, marbled with a glowing blue.  
"What do you think is it?"  
"I don't know, but we should call Dr. Shimabara."  
"Yeah, you do that. I'm going to check it out!"  
Before he could be stopped, the younger man jumped into the hole and slid down the sides. His momentum carried him just until just before the center of the crater. He walked slowly up to the meteor.  
"Be careful!"  
The young man rolled his eyes, though you couldn't see them under his helmet.

 _He always worries too much,_ he thought. He put out his hand and touched the rock, marveling for a second at the warmth he felt from it, though he knew it had been days since it had crashed to Earth.

And then, it exploded.

His body sailed through the air, arcing out of the crater and landing some twenty-feet away from the rim. The other figure ran over to him. "Are you alright? Hey! HEY!" He shook the young man hard.  
The first man was pushed away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks to these armored suits..."  
He knew he was getting a stern look from the older man—his big brother.  
"Well, I still think we should head back and get you checked out. Let's leave the rest to Dr. Shimabara and his staff."  
The younger man grunted but didn't object. When he stood up to follow his brother, and found that a piece of the meteor was still in his hand. Secretly, he placed it into his own pocket and caught up to his brother.

:::::

As far as movie plots went, it wasn't especially ground breaking. "Good brother vs Bad brother" was a standard trope that had been done before, and he had played both kinds of roles. It did have a few more interesting touches here and there: the movie was as much about the "bad" brother's corruption as it was about his eventual defeat. It was as much about doing what was right as it was about the betrayal of a loved one. But most of all, it not only starred real-life brothers Shining Agency's Ryuuya Hyuuga and Raging Entertainment's Yamato Hyuuga in the title roles, but their real-life younger brothers Touma and Makoto were also playing their younger brothers in the movie. It was a perfect recipe for instant on-camera chemistry and a brilliant PR move. Little did any of the fans know how real the rivalry between the two leads actually was.

If Ryuuya had known that Touma and Makoto were being considered for the parts of the other brothers in the movie, he would have gone home to try and convince them to refuse the offer. But he hadn't known until the contracts were signed. It was a surprise move that had been orchestrated by Shiny.

"Brotherly love, Ryuuya-san, can't be created! Love is alive, and your family is very, very lively~"

The only thing that prevented Ryuuya from breaking his contract, whatever the consequences (and stopped the myriad of other rash options that flitted through his mind when he was told the news), was that he would be acting as both his brothers' manager while the movie was shooting.

It wasn't that he didn't want to make the movie with them. But he knew the Touma and Makoto didn't agree because they wanted to break into show business. He knew it was because they thought it'd be fun to be a in movie with their big brothers. Ryuuya knew that both of them were old enough to make their own decisions, but they didn't know what they were getting into. They had no concept of the dangers present in the entertainment world, and he didn't want to see them end up hurt.

"Listen, from this height you want to fall onto your back. Keep your arms out of the way—either up or spread away from your sides. But land straight on your back!" Ryuuya couldn't help but give his advice as a strict order. Neither Touma or Makoto were as familiar with stunts as he was, and he didn't want them to get injured.  
Touma (the third oldest of the Hyuuga brothers) gave him a friendly punch in the arm as a confirmation. He knew that Ryuuya was worried.  
"I know all that already. The stunt guy only told me a million times, big bro. Why don't you drop the motherly act and go make sure Makoto hasn't gotten lost?"  
Ryuuya gave a smile. "Alright, alright. I get it. Old habits die hard." Then he said in a serious tone, "Don't get hurt. That's not news I want to break to mom. She'd never forgive me." Touma gave him a nod in a "Yes, sir" kind of way. Whether he meant it or not, Ryuuya felt more at ease and left to go find Makoto.

He saw him from across the lot. He was with Yamato, and a few others that Ryuuya recognized as members of HEAVENS. He could see that Yamato was having fun introducing his brother to his famous band members, and Makoto was more than a little star struck. Yamato caught sight of Ryuuya watching them, gave him a challenging look, and then led the group farther away from Ryuuya. He let them go. Yamato wouldn't do anything to Makoto. The only rivalry he held was against his him.

/

"There's a disturbance off the coast. Green and I will check it out. Blue, you and Purple guard the base."  
Looking at a large map of the immediate area, the leader of the Biker Brothers, Biker Red, gave his orders. Their code names were all based off the one stripe of color that ran down their black riding outfits, which also matched their hair-color.  
"Let me come with you!" Purple protested.  
"No, Blue can't protect this place alone."  
"Then let Green stay! You always make me stay behind, Red, just 'cuz i'm the youngest! I'm not a kid anymore!"  
Red walked over to Purple. There wasn't that much difference in their heights (there wasn't much difference between any of the brothers heights), but you could still see that Purple was intimidated by Red. Red's stare was stern and serious. You could see the defiant glow in Biker Purple's eyes as Red came nearer to him. Red put his hands on his shoulders.  
"Who knows this base's defense system better than anyone? I'm leaving you here because I can _rely_ on you. You've grown up into a fine man. More than that, you're my little brother—I know that if the chips are down, you'l pull through."

Purple looked surprised for a moment, and then he grinned. "When didja turn into such a big softie, Red?"

"You!" With mock anger, Red grabbed purple and put him in a headlock. "You treat your betters with respect!"  
"Help! Blue! Green! He's finally snapped!"  
At that, the other two brothers jumped on top of Red, and they quickly devolved into a pile of roughhousing boys.

:::::

The director for this movie was very different from most directors. He knew action well, but he thought that the heart of the movie would come from the interactions from the four brothers. This was one reason he readily accepted Touma and Makoto to the cast, even though they had never acted before. He felt that the sibling bond they already shared with Ryuuya and Yamato would add a often missed realism. Another aspect that set him apart was that he let the action happen very naturally. They'd learn their lines, and he'd tell them what he wanted from the scene, but he would let their actions and movements happen organically. The ending of that scene wasn't in the script, they were just told to do something fun. For Makoto, it was natural to tease his brother, in the same way it was natural for Ryuuya to start the roughhousing. For the director, they were the perfect fit for his movie and he couldn't be happier.

For Ryuuya, he wondered what it was that prevented the good relations that Yamato could pretend on set from carrying over into real life.

/

Green slowly, painfully made his way back into his room. His body ached and he had bruises all over his body. What had they called themselves? The Burai Band? Never had they faced such power. They had barely escaped with their lives. And how could they fight them? Was it really that black meteor that gave them such strength?

"I won't let you get away with this, you scum! Evil will always lose to Justice!" Red had shouted at them. A group of men had stolen the pieces of the black meteor from Dr. Shimabara, who had called the Biker Brothers to stop them. The meteor held a mysterious power that couldn't fall into the hands of evil.  
The mysterious men laughed. "Evil? You're the evil ones. Freedom to all living things...is chaos. We stand for order. Only order can bring about peace."  
"Shut up!" Red yelled, and at the same moment, was blasted by a wave of energy that Green hadn't even seen coming. Was this the power of the meteor?  
"Red!" With a scream, Green had rushed over to his brother's side. His face and hair were singed and his bodysuit burned in several places, but he was breathing. His eyes remained closed. Green had stood up, drawing his blaster and firing wildly at the masked group. They scattered, and he was able to drag Red to safety and get them back to the hover bikes and return to base.

"Has Red awakened?"  
"No, not yet, Mr. President. But I can answer your questions in the meantime," Green spoke into the video screen. The President shook his head. "You get some rest. Let me know when Red is conscious."  
"I'm right here, Mr. President."  
Green turned around, and there was his brother. Still in his damaged bodysuit, his face still dirty from the attack, slowly coming into the room leaning on a crutch. He stopped near Green, and placed a heavy hand on his back. "You did a good job. Get yourself some rest," Red turned his face fully towards Green, and Green could see the sincerity in his eyes. "You've earned it. Leave the rest to me."

Sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, Green replayed those scenes over and over again in his mind.  
"I was the one that got Red out of there! He would have died otherwise! 'Tell me when Red is conscious', 'Leave it to me', 'Get some rest..." He punched the floor. "Am I weak? What's wrong with me? I'm always pushed out of the way...I'm just as good as him!" He threw his helmet across the room. It hit his bookcase, and knocked a bunch of things down to the floor with a crash.  
With that strange bounce that unspherical objects have, the piece of black meteor that he had saved rolled over towards him. It seemed to be glowing even brighter than he had seen it on his first night.  
He picked it up. It was just as warm as that first time. But this time, it didn't explode. This time, it spoke.

"Would you like to be stronger?"

/

"Green! Why are you doing this?" Blue panted in pain. Green had suddenly burst into sick bay and had punched Red across the room. Purple had tried to prevent Green from going in for a second attack, but Green kicked him out of the way and he had lain still. Blue had come in when he had heard the noise, and saw Red trying to stand up, Purple on the ground and Green coming ever closer to Red. He had jumped on top of Green, and when Green found he couldn't throw him off he had slammed him into the wall repeatedly to loosen his grip. Blue released him and instead placed himself between Green and Red. He knew he couldn't last long against Green—this wasn't his normal brother, a black aura emmanated from his body. His brother wasn't this strong before. There was something more at work.  
"Why? Why?!" But Green didn't answer him. He just kicked Blue down as well.  
Red stood facing Green. He had to lean against the wall to stay upright, but his eyes showed no fear: only hurt and confusion.  
"Green, they're your brothers— _I'm_ your brother! Why?"

For just one second, Green paused and grinned with sadistic pleasure. "Even _brothers_ punch each other."  
The next thing Red knew, Green had hit him and the wall which had been supporting him gave way. It crumbled beneath him, and he went through the wall, through the air and then it went dark.

:::::

"Yikes, Yama. You really went after me," Touma winced and rubbed his torso. Makoto joined in.  
"Me, too! You got something against us?"  
"If you're a pro, you gotta do it seriously."  
"But I'm not a pro!"  
"You're workin' with one," Yamato grinned at them, a grin which reminded them of that sadistic smile he had as their "evil" brother just now. It made them both slightly uncomfortable.  
"Glad you're taking this seriously," came a voice from behind them. It was Ryuuya, brushing the dust off his costume and trying to shake it out of his hair. He looked odd walking up to them normally, because he was made-up to look like he was terribly injured. He joined their little group, just off the set. "But remember: It's not about the stunts and it's not about what it looks like on the surface. You might think being a professional is just doing a good job, but to be a real pro you can't just think about what you're doing _now._ You gotta think about your future audience, and all the fans who will watch you over and over again. If you can't make it real to yourself, it won't be real to the fans." Without meaning to, he had begun lecturing them like they were some of his students. He stopped himself and gave them a grin. It wasn't so much as an apology as a way to let them know he wasn't scolding them. Lecturing them wasn't a new thing, that was his role as their big brother. Suddenly, a bell rang out and the director called for the lunch break.  
"Let's go get some food," Ryuuya suggested, motioning to the cafeteria. Touma and Makoto agreed, but Yamato sneered and said, "I'll eat out. I've had enough preaching for one day." He left, never looking back.

Over lunch, Touma mentioned, "You know, I think Yama had the most fun today when he got to punch you."  
"You don't need to remind me."  
Ryuuya didn't let it show, but he knew that while Yamato did certainly hit Touma and Makoto enough to hurt them (and they weren't weaklings by any means), he went the extra mile when it came to Ryuuya. That wall _hadn't_ been built to break away.  
"Why do you guys hate each other, anyway?" Makoto asked. Touma rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot. They don't hate each other." Makoto rubbed the back of his head but didn't take offense. Out of them all, he was the least likely to get upset at anything.  
"If you don't hate each other, then why do you guys fight all the time? Did something happen?"  
Makoto was ten-years younger than Ryuuya, so for much of his life, Ryuuya had always been an idol. Before Yamato joined Raging Entertainment, he would complain about Ryuuya at home, and would avoid him when he came to visit. Ryuuya never liked to talk about it, so Makoto just assumed that neither liked the other one.  
"Nothing really happened...We've always butted heads. He was always getting into trouble—he was reckless."  
"Not sure I'd call you cautious, big bro."  
Ryuuya gave Touma a glare, and instead softened his expression and sighed. "You're not wrong...But it's not the same. He'd start a fight just to prove he's strong."  
"You fought a lot, too, big bro," Makoto said. "They still talk about you in town. It's kind of weird."  
Ryuuya rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's just those blockhead subordinates of mine..." his tone was one of exasperation, but both of his brothers knew that he still held a soft spot for all the men who had served under him in his gang. He snapped back to the present conversation. "It's still different. I fought to protect people. Yamato just fought. He never liked it when I called him out on it."  
Makoto finished his sandwich with a puzzled look. "And that's why you guys still don't get along?"  
Touma shook his head. "There's more to it. Big bro wasn't always the eloquent man we know and love today."  
"I never said I was blameless in all this..." Ryuuya growled.  
Touma continued. "Don't beat yourself up over it, big bro. I don't think you could have done anything different."  
Makoto nodded. "I think I understand better now." He sighed. "It's all stupid."  
"Yeah," Ryuuya agreed. "It's stupid."

When Makoto left the table to use the bathroom, Touma motioned Ryuuya to come closer, and began to talk in a low voice. "I think more than anything, Yama was frustrated when you left. Makoto doesn't really remember that time, so he wouldn't understand this, but... You were scouted so suddenly and it felt like you went to that school without saying goodbye. I think Yamato felt like he could take your place, but everyone just called us 'Hyuuga's little brothers'. His fighting got worse for a long time after you left."  
"I know, Gramps told me..."  
"Yamato didn't like listening to Gramps. He thought he liked you best."  
"He never showed it if he did... Yamato just doesn't like listening."  
"I know... But you cast a long shadow, big bro, and Yamato still thinks he's in it."  
"I can't change the past. I live my life with no regrets: Watch me and let it burn into your soul."  
It was an incredibly, incredibly cheesy line, but Ryuuya had always possessed just the right amount of self-confidence and sincerity that elevated any number of such sayings from "stupid" to "cool".  
"No wonder Yama hates you..." Touma said, not too seriously.  
"I can't help the way I am. But hey, when did you become so smart?" There was a hint of admiration and surprise in his voice. He visited home often, but he still found them growing up when he wasn't looking.  
"I've got two muscle-head older brothers. I couldn't have survived this long if I wasn't smart."  
Ryuuya gave him a punch in the arm. "Smart alec is more like it." He saw Makoto returning to their table. He waved and stood up. "Shall we return to base, Blue? I think you and Purple are filming some big scenes this afternoon."

:::::

Ryuuya watched Makoto's and Touma's scenes from off the set. They had both called him out on giving too much advice, so he did his best to hold back. But he couldn't stop himself from watching. As the oldest, it was just his job.  
While he watching, he could sense a hostile aura coming from behind him, and easily stepped out of the way of Yamato's fist.  
Yamato looked past Ryuuya to where he had been watching his younger brothers, and Ryuuya looked at Yamato's fighting stance, frozen in position after he had thrown his punch. They both said, at the same time, "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

The simultaneity of their actions irritated them both. They both squared off against each other. Yamato glaring at him with a look that would have intimidated anyone else aside from Demon Ryuu, the legendary leader of Chiba delinquents. And if he was still Demon Ryuu, he might have tried to take Yamato down a peg or two then and there, regardless of the concequences. It wouldn't have been the first time he and Yamato had fought. But he was no longer just a rowdy delinquent. He was an idol, a board member of the Shining Agency and a manager of a large array of talent. He could touch the lives and help so many more people than he ever could when he was running wild.  
He thought to himself, for the first time, that maybe it wasn't that Yamato had changed, but that he had.  
Maybe that was the real root of it all.

"What do you want, Yamato?" Ryuuya could think of no other way to start a conversation with him than a direct question. His volatile brother didn't think much of small talk, especially from him.  
"Listen, in our 'last battle' scene tomorrow, don't think you've got me beat. It's just the script. I'll take care of you when filming is over." Yamato's eyes were blazing with fury and frustration. Even if it was called for in the movie, he didn't want to lose to his brother. He needed to prove himself just as good—no, better- than Ryuuya. Acting in this movie was one more way to challenge him, even if he didn't get to deliver a lasting on-screen beat-down on his brother.  
"You've still got a lot to learn. I thought you were taking this seriously."  
"I am taking this seriously! I'm gonna roll over and play dead for you tomorrow! You think I'd do that if I wasn't serious?! You're not the only one who can act." With a dark look in his eyes and an irritated countenance, Yamato stalked off. If he had lingered a few seconds longer, he might have heard his brother murmur to himself, "...Let's see how serious you can be..."

:::::

In the morning, Ryuuya tracked down Yamato before they were to film their big confrontation scene for the movie's climax. He had the director with him. Yamato, who had bristled when he saw his brother coming towards him, became even more defensive when he realized who the other person was. He didn't know what they wanted, but he was sure it was his brother's idea, and he was sure he would hate it. They came up to him, and Ryuuya started talking as if there wasn't any sense of animosity between them.  
"Hey, Yamato. I've got an idea for our upcoming scene. You need to back me up, the director's not too sure about it."  
Yamato opened his mouth to disagree with Ryuuya on principle, but Ryuuya didn't give him a chance to answer.  
"I told the director that I think our choreography is too clean. It looks fake. You and I used to scrap all the time growing up—we could make it look real."  
Yamato looked at his brother, trying to figure out what was behind all this. This wasn't like him. Ryuuya had a reputation of being easy and professional to work with. He didn't make strange demands of his co-stars or the people he worked for. Yamato could tell the director was listening this far only because it was Ryuuya making the request. For some reason, Ryuuya was flexing what influence he had to...change the fight choregrpahy?  
Ryuuya grabbed Yamato by the arm and pulled him farther away. He said to the director, "Let me just explain it to him. We'll be right back."

Yamato wrenched his arm out of his grip as soon as they were out of hearing distance.  
"What're you doing?!"

"Listen," he said. His eyes were stern. "I don't want to do this scene unless we can do it seriously."  
"I _told_ you, I am serious!"  
"Serious about losing, or serious about the fight? Are you planning on attacking me with one-hundred percent?"  
Yamato didn't answer. He didn't really understand what Ryuuya was getting at, but he felt like he was being insulted, so he glared at him. Ryuuya continued on.  
"If you were a pro, you could attack me head on like you didn't know you were going to lose. As it is now, you're still just a punk kid who whines about losing for pretend. No matter how serious you think you're being, the camera will see that you aren't and it's going to be boring."  
"Shut up and go-"  
"But I _want_ this to be a good scene. The crew has worked too hard just for you to screw them over. So here's my idea: Come at me for real. Ditch the choreography. Nothing planned. You think you can beat me? Fine. Do it. I'm not worried about losing to a punk."  
It wouldn't have mattered at that moment if Ryuuya had bet he couldn't wrestle a thousand tigers—Yamato would have done it. In fact, he took a step towards him to start right then, but Ryuuya gave him a shove away from him. "Save it for the filming, hmm?" He used just the right mocking tone to irritate him even further. Yamato and Ryuuya walked back to the director. Yamato said, "Don't worry, we can give you a fight you'll never forget."  
The director agreed to try out the idea, but couldn't help but feel unease. It didn't look much like the friendly sibling rivalry he had been told it was.

:::::

In light of the last minute changes to the scene, the set had been cleared of all but the most essential props—they were supposed to be fighting in the heart of the Burai Band's hideout. A machine that was powered by the mysterious black meteor glowed in the background, a control panel, some large computer-like machines along the wall. But the floor was clear for their new fight. The director had set up extra cameras, including a few from above, because he wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. Neither did Ryuuya or Yamato—or Touma or Makoto, for that matter. The two younger brothers pieced together more or less what had transpired in the morning, but neither brother would tell them any details. All they could tell was that they were both earnest about their fight, and it worried them.  
"I thought you said they didn't hate each other," Makoto whispered.  
"They don't..." Touma replied, but without the confidence he had previously displayed.  
"Then why are they fighting? Look at them! They're serious!"  
"I know! I know!" Touma looked on in silence at Ryuuya and Yamato warming up. "...We can't stop them, anyhow." Makoto agreed with a silent nod.

:/:/:/:

Ryuuya—Biker Red—faced off against his brother Yamato, Biker Green. Behind Green, an ominous machine hummed. It was the Burai Beam. Drawing power from the black meteor fragments the group had stolen, it was gathering power to hit every major city in the nation. It had the power to bend the will of any person hit by the beam, and the Burai Band was planning to use it to control the world.  
Ryuuya stepped towards Yamato. "'Green! I don't want to fight you. Step down."  
Free-form choreography or no, they had to stick to the script somewhat. It wouldn't do for either of them to start calling each other by their real names.

Yamato walked deliberately right up to Ryuuya, close enough so that neither of them had any room to guard. Yamato was supposed to answer, "The time for talk has passed, bro". Instead, he looked directly into Ryuuya's eyes and gave a feral grin. Then he launched directly into an attack. A hard right hook aimed directly at Ryuuya's face. Almost by instinct, Ryuuya blocked it with his arm. If he had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to dodge and he would be sporting a broken jaw. The resounding shock wave from the initial contact reverberated out from around them and rocked the set. Equipment that had been bolted down, shifted ever so slightly.

Not to be outdone, Ryuuya followed up with a punch aimed right under Yamato's chin. Yamato just barely jumped backwards out of the way, but even the onlookers could see the power Ryuuya was bringing with the follow-through. This was more than roughhousing on stage. This was a full on fight. The director could have yelled "Cut!" and brought it to a premature end, but the intensity both men were projecting against the other wove a spell that entranced all around. It was as if they were no longer part of the scene they were filming. All they could do was watch and see who would be victorious.

Yamato regained his balance a few feet away from Ryuuya. He smirked and said, "You're going to have to do better than that, brother."  
Ryuuya readied himself for Yamato's next attack. "What makes you think I can't?"

For some reason, this very simple taunt caused an instant reaction in Yamato. He rushed forward with all his might, and brought a kick aimed square at Ryuuya's chest. There was no opening, he had no chance of landing a clean hit, but even though Ryuuya blocked it completely, it took both of Ryuuya's arms and he was pushed back from his original position. His arms had also gone half numb from the impact, and he knew he couldn't take another hit full force if he wanted to be able to use them.

Yamato was disappointed that his kick didn't cause more apparent damage, but was happy that he had forced Ryuuya back. "Surprised? You never did think much of me," Yamato prepared to attack again.  
Trying to disguise his attempts to get feeling back into his arms as unconcerned stretching, Ryuuya said absently, "You never thought much of yourself, you mean."  
"Shut up!" Yamato abandoned whatever plan he might have had at that moment and rushed Ryuuya, who easily side-stepped and gave him a vicious kick in the back as he went by. Yamato gasped for breath and fell, tumbling and rolling into one of the computer-like machines, utterly destroying it.

Ryuuya watched him in the rubble for a bit, listening to him choke and groan, before he turned and started to walk away from the scene and towards the Burai Beam. If he was able to destroy it, the scene would be over in his favor.  
He had only gone a few steps before Yamato's voice rasped after him. "Don't—don't you dare!"  
With a shuddering breath, Yamato pushed himself out of the rubble and into a standing position. He took a few heavy steps towards Ryuuya, who still hadn't turned around. Yamato's breathing was heavy and he was covered in dust, but otherwise he seemed to be fine.  
"Don't you _dare_ turn you back on me!" There was something new burning in his eyes now. A pain and anger that had nothing to do with the blow Ryuuya had just inflicted on him.  
"Don't you turn you back like you've always done! You're always ready to leave me behind, aren't you?! Ready to go where I can't follow!"  
Ryuuya slowly turned around to face Yamato, but said nothing in reply. Yamato kept screaming.  
"You think you're so great...You don't care for anyone but yourself! But guess what! I don't need you! I've never needed you! I'm stronger than you could ever hope to be, and I'll prove it to you!"  
Ryuuya only brought himself into a ready position and muttered, "Idiot."

Yamato gave an inhuman scream and launched himself at Ryuuya with an even greater fury than he had before. Yet it was apparent that Ryuuya found avoiding Yamato's attacks much easier than before. He wasn't even counterattacking. Just dodging.  
"You think you can defeat me with that punk attitude?!" Ryuuya mocked him. "You can't even see what's right in front of you!" He threw a right straight at Yamato, who was able to dodge the first punch, but not the followup. Yamato tried to retaliate, but his fist met nothing but air.  
"Leave you behind?" Right hook. "Who told you to follow me?!" Another clean hit. "All I've done is live my life! Why haven't you lived yours?!"  
A bloodied Yamato staggered back to get away from the beating, and wiped the red flowing from his mouth. Ryuuya stopped his attack and just looked at him. "Stop chasing past shadows. Face me as I am right now. As you are right now. You've walked your own path to get here—show me."

The two men looked at one another, a brief moment of stillness in the storm.

Had Yamato been chasing a shadow all these years? Something that had never existed? At that moment he didn't know. He might never know. But he did see in his brother's eyes a look of sincerity. Whatever had happened before, at this moment, Ryuuya believed in the man Yamato had become. This man that Ryuuya believed in—he was an equal. It was Yamato's choice if he was going to accept his silent invitation. Yamato closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and answered Ryuuya's call.  
"Well, I guess it's time I got serious."

The air in the room stilled. What had been a swirling maelstrom of energy had now stilled into a razor-sharp calm. There was no anger any longer. Only focus. The minutes wore on, wearing the most on the bystanders who were observing with held breath. Just as it become unbearable, as if by a secret signal, they both attacked at once. Each blow was calculated to be a finishing blow, but neither would let the other land a clean hit. The raw power and recklessness behind Yamato's punches and kicks gave evidence that he wouldn't bring shame upon the Hyuuga family's slightly infamous reputation for fighting. On the other hand, the grace and the economy of movement that Ryuuya employed in his fighting made it obvious to all why even now he was famous as a brawler.

All around them, the set was vibrating and shaking from the force of their attacks, counters and blocks. It wasn't built to take this kind of stress—it was falling to pieces in little bits all around them. But they paid it no heed. Not even when small chunks fell onto their heads and shoulders.  
The assistant director whispered to the director, "The set is going to fall apart. It can't take much more of this. You need to call this off." But the director was an artist, and he knew that there could be no second take on a scene this emotionally charged. "Keep rolling," he ordered.

They seemed to be in a stalemate, neither side landing an attack and neither side backing down. They had abandoned punching and had taken to grappling. They had both locked arms with each other, and each was trying to wrestle the other onto the ground into submission. But as they were of about equal size, they were locked in place. They gripped each other tigher and tighter, putting all their force and will into toppling the other over. Either one could have easily turned one way or the other and thrown the other one, but somehow it had been decided that this death grip would be the last battle of strength. To do anything else would be admitting defeat.  
The floor began to crack and crumble under their feet. Props, like more of the "machines" along the sides of the set, were now breaking and falling into pieces from the shock waves of their clash.

In an instant, however, everything changed. With a loud creaking sound unlike anything that had been heard up til now, a light fixture from above finally gave way and began to fall straight down—directly towards Yamato.  
"Watch out!"  
With a sudden motion, Ryuuya broke contact and jumped straight into Yamato. He grabbed him low around the waist and pushed forward with all his might, in a textbook example of a proper football tackle. Yamato, caught offguard, was pushed backwards just in time to see the light that had been headed for his head pass inches in front of his face—and land right on top of Ryuuya instead.  
"BRO!"  
Yamato, for one horrified second, took in the sight of his brother underneath the humongous light. Then, in a super-human display of strength, he lifted it up, spun around with it and flung it into a far corner, where it crashed in a glorious display of destruction into the Burai Beam. But Yamato took no notice. Yamato flipped Ryuuya over, and while the assistant director was chomping at the bit to call the medical staff and let them examine their star, the director signaled to cameras 1 and 2 to get the close up shots.

"Bro!" Yamato yelled into Ryuuya's face, unsure of what to do or feel.  
Ryuuya looked up at him and gave a pained smile. He tried to sit up, but instead let out a groan of pain and laid back down. "That was pretty good right there," he said to Yamato. "Just a little more and it would have been decided."  
Yamato was doing his best not to cry and he didn't know why. "That was so stupid...why did you...? After all I've done...?"  
Ryuuya braced himself and struggled to prop himself up on an elbow. Once up, he brought himself up as straight as he could and looked Yamato in the eye. Drawing a ragged breath he said, "You idiot," he gave Yamato's chin a light jab. "Even _brothers_ punch each other."

" _CUT!"_

:::::

"When can you start filming again?"

After the scene had ended, the medical team had been called in and Ryuuya had been rushed off to the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle that his spine hadn't been damaged. All he had ended up with were several fractured ribs. They had wrapped him up well and sent him away with crutches and strong painkillers.  
"They told me it was gonna take six weeks to heal completely-but I think I'll be able to resume filming before then."  
Standing awkwardly with a crutch under either arm and his chest wrapped up like a mummy, Ryuuya didn't look like even six weeks would be long enough. But Yamato had a feeling that in three weeks—tops-the shoot would be back on.

A silence fell between them. Their fight hadn't ended with a clear winner either way, but it didn't bother Yamato as much as it would have just this morning. It was evening now, and he was at a loss on what to say and do around Ryuuya. Trying to catch up to him had been his goal ever since he could remember. The realization that he might have without realizing it gave him no clues on how to move forward.

Ryuuya noticed Yamato's uncharacteristic silence, and could make a good guess as to where it came from. He swung his body towards the exit. Filming was done for the day. "Well, I promised Touma and Makoto I'd treat them to dinner today." He looked over his shoulder at Yamato. "You should come, too."  
"Seriously?" Yamato wasn't wondering at the invitation, but at Ryuuya's intention to still go out.  
"Of course! I'm always hungry after a good fight."  
Yamato shook his head. "You go on ahead. I _might_ join you. If I have time."

Ryuuya swung himself towards the door and the waiting Touma and Makoto. This wasn't how he had planned the end result at all, but he knew that by the end of the night, the chair he saved for Yamato would be filled, and all four brothers would once again be united.

For an evening, at least.


End file.
